


Day One | jeongcheol

by 95COUPJEONG



Series: tiktok povs but make it as seventeen [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Cringe, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plushies, Secret Crush, TikTok, haha i dont have any pre-written chapters yet but whatever, haha jeonghan panicking just because :D, jeongcheol - Freeform, jeonghan is dense and stupid, joshua hong is a simp, like honestly where can i get a man like him, seungcheol loyal as heck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95COUPJEONG/pseuds/95COUPJEONG
Summary: Everytime you fall in love for someone, be it you're aware or not, a plushie representing the person you love appears in random places of your bedroom.Most people throw their plushies away after break-ups for keeping them is a sign that you're still hung up on them. But Jeonghan make his own rules. Over the years he had built himself a massive collection of lover plushies.While his best friend, Seungcheol, only got one.Or so Jeonghan thought.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: tiktok povs but make it as seventeen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197107
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my very first fic i decided to publish, and it's gonna be just a short one. maybe three chapters or so? so yeah, don't expect too much since this was just an impulsive attempt in writing after watching a couple of tiktok plots and povs. i assure you this is gonna be cringey as fuck but it's jeongcheol so who the fuck cares. 
> 
> the idea for this certain fic is from a comment on a tiktok compilation in youtube. i forgot who commented and didn't had the chance to screenshot it but to whoever you are, credits to you! mwua.

Day One

It was a fine sunny, Saturday morning embracing the neighborhood. The sun is proud and smiling brightly, yet kind enough to give a tolerable amount of heat and radiation for the kids to play all day. The skies were clear and birds were singing their morning songs. From the inside of your abode, you can still hear the distant and incomprehensible chatter and laughter of the neighbors. 

It was a good start-up for everyone's day. A day where anyone wouldn't miss to make the most out of it.

Seungcheol agrees on that. Because right now, at that moment where everything is so serene and just lovely outside, Jeonghan has his knees hugged towards his chest and had stayed locked up in his room ever since they went home from school yesterday. And it was like, what? 17 hours from yesterday.

Seungcheol promises to make the most out of this day for Jeonghan. To make the most out of this day to make him happy.

"I just don't understand, Cheol," Jeonghan sobbed. He was sitting on his bed as his best friend watched him cry pathetically. "I did everything for him!"

On Jeonghan's knees, there sat a cute and harmless-looking deer plushie, with a gentle smile sewn on its snout and the perfect doe eyes made out of glass. Jeonghan only sobbed harder.

Seungcheol can only heave a deep sigh. It was no surprise for him to see and watch Jeonghan cry over his past boyfriends yet this time, it was the most exhausting and well, painful.

"I- I did everything, Cheol!" Seungcheol can only nod. "I know I'm not the most expressive person alive but I tried! I tried to be that stupid PDA boyfriend for him but i-it isn't just…"

"You."

The blonde looked up to Seungcheol, pained. Jeonghan's lips were quivering as what his best friend had said was the ugly truth, hitting the blonde right at his heart. His eyes that seemed to always gleam with mischief were now a mirror of heartbreak. And it pains Seungcheol too. Every damn time he had to watch and comfort Jeonghan as the latter bawls both his eyes and heart out over a stupid guy that treated him like shit.

It was like that ever since Seungcheol can remember. All he knows is that they were neighbors, window buddies. Their moms were good friends, the level where they invite each other's family over their home for an occasion. They played with one another when they were very young, had sleepovers in each other's bedroom, and treated each other like they were brothers.

Then just one day in middle school, Jeonghan went home from school and got welcomed by a bear stuffed toy sitting idly on his bed. At that very moment, Jeonghan fell in love with the concept of falling in love, and pretty much made himself a collection of plushies representing the guys he had fallen in love for before.

It spreaded like a wildfire in school before. _Yoon Jeonghan just bought a huge shelf for his plushies! What a flirt! Imagine jumping from one man to another?_ Jeonghan lost a number of friends that time, yet Seungcheol, his day one, stood firmly to back him up.

Jeonghan was lost in his memories when Seungcheol gently tucked his loose bangs in his ear. Seungcheol smiled, so Jeonghan did too. His tears were already drying up and he wanted to cry more, yet the gentle and patient smile of his best friend told him otherwise.

"You know, you've always been there for me since day one," Jeonghan softly says with a small smile.

Seungcheol rolled his eyes and chuckles. "And when is that _day_ _one,_ hm?"

"Don't get cocky with me, Choi," Jeonghan glared. "I'm trying to be sentimental."

Seungcheol's laughter echoes within the walls of Jeonghan's room. Jeonghan liked it. He likes it very much when his best friend laughs so cheery and free like this that he feels like even his plushie collection likes it too.

"I'm sorry," Jeonghan hears Seungcheol apologize with an unexplainable mix of playfulness and sincerity. "Go on, continue."

Jeonghan glared at Seungcheol. The raven-haired boy automatically held his hands up in the air, as if surrendering. His lips were in an obvious thin line to suppress a cheeky giggle. Jeonghan wanted to beat the life out of his best friend yet he can't deny that he has the biggest and softest spot for this boy.

Jeonghan sighs, wistfully. "It's just… I can't believe you still put up with me…"

"Who wouldn't put up with you?" Seungcheol scoffed.

Jeonghan was almost taken aback. He never understood how Seungcheol was able to put up with his annoying and childish antics (yes, Jeonghan is aware).

"Maybe the assholes and bitches in school that were so consistent with making my life a living hell?" the blonde shrugged. "Not to mention the jerks and cheating douchebags I _fell_ for."

"Hm. Fair point," Seungcheol muses as Jeonghan rises from his bed with all the remaining energy he could muster. Jeonghan would admit he felt like almost dying these past 17 hours. He made a beeline towards his vanity, not minding Seungcheol's eyes drilling on him.

"Good thing I don't belong to any of those categories then," Seungcheol says.

Jeonghan dramatically turned to Seungcheol and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, a very good thing really." He plops himself on his marshmallow seat and blatantly grimaces at his reflection on the mirror. His eyes had bags under it, swollen and a shade between red and purple.

Jeonghan mentally chuckles. He knows everyone thinks he has been hurting over his recent ex for just yesterday, when Joshua officially called it off. And by 'everyone' it means including Seungcheol, the boy he trusts with all his heart and is proud to say his best friend.

No one knows how he's been hurting for a month, lying to everyone on how there's still nonexistent schoolwork he needs to get done immediately so he'd have a valid excuse not to show up in hangouts and dinner.

And the good thing was, the whole month, the inter-school soccer semifinals have been dreadfully dawning upon their captain, no other than the same boy sitting across Jeonghan's room with a grin on his face. Jeonghan was grateful for how fate had been cooperating well with him; keeping Seungcheol at bay went smoothly. Not until the news of the break-up exploded within the entire school body yesterday and of course, Seungcheol just had to be there for Jeonghan.

_"Screw everyone, anything"_ was the older's motto when it's always about Jeonghan, and the younger had to ask the gods again on why they gave him the kindest person there is as his best friend.

"Like, what are the odds that the school's golden boy Choi Seungcheol didn't end up being a jerk like the rest of the popular kids?" Jeonghan says playfully. He let himself stare at his mirror for a few good seconds and a bitter chuckle escaped his lips.

Baggy eyes. Hollow cheeks. Puffy nose. Acne marks and tangled hair. All because of a stupid heartbreak again.

"I don't really get why you still choose to be best friends with me…" Jeonghan whispers as he gazes at his reflection.

All Jeonghan sees are his scars and imperfections. The scars of his own battles and imperfections everyone in school mocks. Why on earth would Seungcheol still want to be best friends with a… loser like him?

He was like– no, scratch that– Seungcheol is definitely their school's golden boy. Popular. The living example of their school's morals. Soccer captain. Always getting an invite to other popular kids' parties. His phone always vibrating from countless chats from girls and guys alike. Seungcheol had also mentioned before how he got a scholarship offer from his dream university and asked Jeonghan to keep it as a secret.

And then there's Jeonghan. The flirt.

"Hey, Cheol?" Jeonghan turns to the boy whom he found quietly gazing upon his vast collection of plushies, all carefully placed on his shelves and holding great reminder of the blonde's adventurous love life. upon Jeonghan's plushie collection.

"Hm?" Seungcheol's eyes never left the shelf and Jeonghan found it somehow endearing.

"Don't you have practice after lunch?"

Seungcheol snaps his head back to Jeonghan. "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't remind me."

Jeonghan laughed. His first laughter overflowing with genuine happiness ever since the break-up. His eyes crinkled in glee as his head threw back. "I just remembered you hate smelling like the sun and all smothered with sweat. That's totally gross, Cheol. I also hate it when you smell like that."

"What?" Seungcheol pouts, feigning hurt. Jeonghan's laughter dominated his whole room in twice the volume. "You told me you like whatever I smell like!"

"Well, you forgot that your best friend is a professional liar." Jeonghan winked. Seungcheol can only huff childishly and crossed his arms, his lips forming into a deeper pout.

_Cute_. Jeonghan thought with a fond smile.

He will never get tired of the childish and nonsensical bickering with Seungcheol.

"Come on, move your ass up." Jeonghan says, standing up. "I know you didn't have your breakfast yet, so let's catch some brunch downstairs."

Seungcheol ignored him.

"Cheol."

The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes maturely.

Jeonghan's smile only grew wider.

"Cheollie."

Nothing happened.

"Fine!" Jeonghan laughed and skipped to squish a sulking Seungcheol in a tight hug. "I always liked whatever you smell like."

"Yeah, and you just reminded me that you're a professional liar." Seungcheol sulked.

"Stop sulking, big baby. I may be the biggest liar but I won't lie to my day one!"

Jeonghan snuggled his chin on Seungcheol's shoulder, his eyes twinkling with amusement and his arms draped all over the older's torso. Jeonghan can't help but let out a giggle when Seungcheol glanced at him with a disappearing pout paired with a guilty face.

"W-Whatever!"

"Aw! Is the big baby blushing?" Jeonghan teased and playfully poked Seungcheol's reddening cheeks. "The big baby gets shy easily!"

"I'm not!" Seungcheol jerked away. He leaped from the bed and Jeonghan fell on his mattressbed, out of breath and as if his sanity had given up on him. Well, to be frank, Jeonghan was sure he'd really go insane if it wasn't for Seungcheol who continuously supported him throughout his own shits.

The blonde was evilly cackling louder than any of his previous laughter he had let out and was rolling on the mattress with his hands perched on his stomach. Yes, Seungcheol can act as his anchor but sometimes his best friend really brings out the lunacy in him.

"You evil spawn! Wait till I tell this to your mom!" Seungcheol attempted to sound mad. It only made Jeonghan die harder in laughter. e in laughter.

"Go on, go on!"

Seungcheol immediately turned for the door, but quickly spotted the gigantic bear Jeonghan got from a store on a whim because he said _"Oh, Cheol! Look at that sweetheart! Isn't he wonderful? He sure looked lonely in that cheap ass store."_ And what Jeonghan wants, Jeonghan gets.

That gigantic bear is probably the only stuffed toy that Jeonghan got but not as his lover's representation.

Seungcheol picked up the bear and slammed it straight against Jeonghan's face. 

"What the–"

Before Jeonghan could even pry off the bear from him, Seungcheol bolted through the doorway, snickering evilly.

"YOU'RE SO DEAD, CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" was all Seungcheol had heard when he finally reached downstairs. It was a big– and not to mention, dangerous– move to smack a bear against Jeonghan's face like that, and Seungcheol was certain it's gonna take at least two weeks of free ice cream to please the walking tornado. But it was worth it, anyways. He made Jeonghan smile and laugh earlier, and now he has more reasons to give Jeonghan the best days.

Upstairs, Jeonghan heaved deep breaths after his scream. He was totally pissed off. He stood up from his unkempt bed and made the poorest attempt to make his bed. He bent towards the floor to pick up a few pillows that had flown out of his bed, and when Jeonghan regained his posture, he was faced with his own reflection on his vanity.

His forehead was in a crease, face drawn in a frown. But as Jeonghan let the still silence consume him and the earlier events with Seungcheol replayed in his mind, a smile crept on his lips.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan. Total opposites. Not just in school status, but also on the personality only the two of them could bring out from one another.

Seungcheol brings out the serenity and peace in Jeonghan.

Jeonghan brings out the chaos and mischief in Seungcheol.

Together, they complete each other. Together, they bring each other the prettiest smiles they never thought they had in them. Together, they make the best duo, the best of all best friends.

It has always been like that since day one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeonghan got the closure and truth he deserves.. and maybe also ready to confront whatever lies ahead of him.

It was already a habit on how Seungcheol would treat Jeonghan over ice creams and other stuff the younger finds cute, pink, or simply have a strawberry motif on it every time he was going through a rough patch in his life. Sometimes, it was about grades. School. But for today and the following days, it was because of another heartbreak.

Not that Seungcheol is complaining, though. The boy loves spending time with Jeonghan over whatever reason there is, even though it was mainly his money that gets spent too.

Jeonghan, although a spitting image of how a book describes a spoiled brat, first and foremost craves for the comfort of Seungcheol whenever he's falling apart or simply, just everyday.

The stuff the older buys for him were only the freebies.

“You won’t order anything?”

On the table, there sat two empty glasses of ice cream, an empty plate with an oil-soaked parchment paper, and a piece of pink stationery with mini strawberries as a border (also bought by Seungcheol, like a year ago) that bears poorly scribbled letters. Jeonghan will admit that as much as his visual is hella attractive, it was the complete opposite of his handwriting. 

“I already had one,” Jeonghan lifelessly motioned for the empty glasses. 

“ _ One _ ?” Joshua asked.

The blonde boy rolled his eyes, irritated on how dumb his ex can be. Who else hangs out with Jeonghan? Perhaps the break-up is a way to save him from this dumbassery?

“Before you, I’m with Seungcheol,” Jeonghan explained. It was for the sake of the two empty glasses on the table, but it seems like it came out different to Joshua’s comprehension.

Joshua’s lips melted into a soft, knowing smile, and Jeonghan can’t help but to raise an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“I know, Jeonghan. I know.”

“W-What’s with the smile? Are you getting jealous now?” Jeonghan almost punched himself for that question. He can’t believe he sounded  _ that  _ desperate!

“Tone down your ego, Jeonghan. I was simply curious,” Joshua lightly chuckled and sips on his tea. He was sitting across Jeonghan, on the same chair where Seungcheol sat on earlier. It was his best friend who brought him to this ice cream parlor in the first place, and everything was so just nice. 

Jeonghan can’t help but think of how the vibrant yellow chair looked dull without Seungcheol and his gummy smile. 

Jeonghan then shook his thoughts off. “I am curious too. Why’d you break up with me?”

Joshua almost spit his tea. “I told you, I-I just fell out of love!”

The empty glasses clinked to one another when Jeonghan suddenly smashed a fist against the table. “Don’t give me that bullshit, Hong. I’m not  _ that  _ stupid.”

Joshua sighed and brought his cup of tea down on the table.

“Tell me,” Jeonghan’s eyes were flaring with determination.

“Han…”

“It’s Jeonghan for you now, bitch.”

“The fuck– Fine, whatever!” Jeonghan’s eyeballs almost went out of the socket when his ex cussed. “Just… don’t get mad at him, please? He has no any idea.”

Jeonghan felt his repairing heart falling apart once again. Joshua didn’t really gave him a specified reason for their break-up. All he had said was he fell out of love, and Jeonghan calls bullshit on that. 

The blonde suspects that there is a  _ someone. _

And there really is a  _ someone. _

His guts were right. And now he needs Seungcheol, ASAP.

“No idea of what?” Jeonghan felt his fingernails dug deeper on his skin as his fist curled tighter, knuckles almost turning white.

Joshua fidgets on his seat. “Fuck– okay, okay. This is it.” He looked over to a glassy-eyed Jeonghan, and Joshua contemplated whether he should continue.

But Jeonghan deserves the truth, right?

He sighed. “Lee Seokmin–”

“Oh my fuck–” Jeonghan threw himself back on his chair and looked straight up the pink ceilings, begging for his tears to retreat the fuck up. “Out of people in that goddamn school and you cheat on me with my favorite dongsaeng?!”

“I-I’m the only who cheated, Jeonghan! I swear!” Joshua pleaded. His ex lover already broke into sobs the very moment he had said Seokmin’s name, and his hands were torn between keeping it within him or gripping on his cup of tea or trying to calm down Jeonghan.“Fuck, he doesn’t even know that I like him!”

It took Jeonghan seconds to finally realize what Joshua had said. “What??” He choked.

“I’m not lying when I said he doesn’t know anything,” Joshua looked like he could cry any minute from now.  _ As he should!  _ Jeonghan screams in his thoughts. He really wanted to claw this asshole right now, but Jeonghan, like the fool that he is, lets Joshua stare right through his eyes, and now the blonde felt his heart crumbling into more pieces possible. 

Joshua’s eyes right now, they were so earnest. So honest. So vulnerable.

The truth really so hurts like a bitch.

Joshua never looked at Jeonghan with those same eyes right from the starting line of their relationship. And now, Seokmin isn’t even here yet he unleashes the other side of Joshua Hong, just by merely talking about him. 

Jeonghan isn’t even sure if Joshua talked about him to his peers.

Joshua, nose almost red and tears peeking through his eyes, reached for Jeonghan’s fist. And like a snow melting into a flame, the blonde’s pale fist slowly loosened within Joshua’s hands.

Jeonghan doesn’t know why but he thought of how warm Seungcheol’s hands were.

“Seokmin, I met him last year. He’s a lost freshman, and as a good senior of him, I helped him find his class,” Joshua started. “He looked so adorable that day. Him having no clue where to go.”

Jeonghan let his tears fall again without any restraints. He tried to choke in a sob, but the hurt brought upon him never really helped.

“I just merely thought that younger years were always like that. How adorable their faces were when they got culture-shock. But then, without any fucking clear reason, I just started to like him as a man.”

Joshua chuckled between his tears both of them never realized had fallen. “I almost went crazy, you know. He was just… so good to be true. Like one smile from him and I’ll do anything he wishes me to do. Just him laughing from a distance and my day was just magically complete.

I told my friends about it and they laughed it off. It just made me so… furious! To the point that I can end our friendship right then and there. But afterwards, it sinked on me that maybe, they haven’t yet experienced this… fierce kind of love…”

“Enough…” Jeonghan whispered with so much hurt. Joshua didn’t listen.

“Jeonghan, I dated you because I sincerely liked you. Every bit of you is worthy of love,” Joshua gave a sincere smile. “But I don’t think me and everything I have is for you to share.”

“Shua, you know you can share anything with me!” Jeonghan cried. His tears fell harder when Joshua silently shook his head.

“It doesn’t work that way, silly. We can love anyone we want, yet there’s still this one person– so good and just perfect in every way– that will effortlessly fill in the gaps we never knew existed within us.”

Jeonghan was not hearing anything anymore save from his own sobbing. Or maybe, he just didn’t choose to hear everything Joshua had said. He was too preoccupied on how he needs to get out of there, and run into a place where no one can find him and cry his eyes out. 

_ I need Seungcheol. _

  
  


–

  
  


The night was still young. Several people can still be seen outside the streets yet Seungcheol can’t help but squirm in worry. He rolled and rolled over his bed ever since he got home from the grocery. 

He had to leave Jeonghan in that cute ice cream parlor for his son duties, which consists of going to the grocery in an untiming manner and buying all the stuff his mother always preferred listing on a yellow paper.  He asked Jeonghan to go with him, though. But the younger refused and for some reason Seungcheol felt he should not prod further. Pushing Jeonghan to the very last fibers of his patience was never a good idea. Now, he’s been home like an hour ago and there was still no reply from Jeonghan.

The only reply he got was the blonde’s voicemail.

“He should be home by now,” he muttered under his breath as he read 8:34pm on his phone. He leaped from his bed and drew his curtains, expecting, only to meet Jeonghan’s pink curtains drawn to a close and no trace of light from the inside.

Perhaps, the blonde was already home and fell asleep the very moment he entered his room?

Highly likely, though. Jeonghan was such a heavy-sleeper. But Seungcheol’s inside voices tell him otherwise. 

The boy stood still by his window, exposed for everyone to see from a fair distance. He was in the middle of a debate between himself when a sudden lightning thunder echoed within the neighborhood.

And before Seungcheol knew it, he was out of his bedroom with an umbrella, the heavy pelting of raindrops hitting against their roof.

–

  
  


_ Is it really possible to fall out of love? _

Jeonghan lifelessly chuckled.

_ Or maybe, he just didn’t love me enough? _

The heavy raindrops hit the blonde’s skin like a bullet, and Jeonghan felt it sting all over. He was numb on the inside, yet he can still feel what was on the outside. He just wanted it to be over. So he was eagerly waiting for any trace of pain to subside, and Jeonghan thought the only way for this is to push through his limits.

Jeonghan’s body isn’t that immune to sickness like Seungcheol’s. That boy has been blessed with a body that can almost go withstand any sickness. So much for a golden boy.

Why is he even thinking about Seungcheol anyway?

A chain of ringtone echoed all throughout the gloomy and dark streets. It made the drenched blonde halt on his steps– just halt, and stared at the long road ahead of him. Jeonghan never fumbled for his bag open to peek at his phone he wishes is still thankfully dry. 

In a matter of seconds, the special ringtone he had set for that person died. Jeonghan then continued walking like the undead, all drenched in rainwater and looked like absolute shit.

He was still a few houses away from his house. He wanted to rest already but something inside him begs to deal with something he can’t point out. He had to decipher what it was, but… he just can’t. A part of him was still properly functioning, active and giving him orders to remember. Yet the other part fought its way to reach Jeonghan’s senses. It screams for him to let himself be numb and forget everything for a while.

And so with everything spinning around him, Jeonghan let himself drop on the asphalt and broke into cries full of despair and confusion.

To other’s living nearby, Jeonghan’s cries must sound so alarming for them, and probably waking up a few children already tucked in on their beds. But to a certain someone with a phone brought to his ears, it was a blessing.

Seungcheol frantically turned around him to search for the source of the sobs. 

“Jeonghan?” He ran over puddles and puddles, his single-person umbrella wobbling out of his grasp. “Jeonghan?! Where are you?!”

Jeonghan didn’t reply and just let himself continue pouring out everything that hurts inside of him. 

_ “You signed the contract, Choi Seungcheol. There is no way of getting out of it,” Jeonghan mimics a tone businessmen usually use in their corporate. He then marveled at his cute, pink stationery with his poor handwriting simply saying how his best friend agreed to treat him to this particular ice cream parlor until he gets over Joshua.  _

_ Jeonghan smiled at the end of the paper, where Seungcheol’s manly signature was inked with a blue pen. _

_ Seungcheol simply hums, full attention on his ice cream. “‘Kay. I don’t even have plans of breaking it anyway.” _

“What the hell– Jeonghan!” 

Everything went dizzy for Jeonghan.

He saw a figure, panicked but held him firmly that a rush of warmth quickly enveloped everything’s cold with him. He was still crying as he felt a soft fabric draped over him, and the next thing he knows, he was carried off to somewhere by this familiar boy.

_ “Before you, I’m with Seungcheol,” he explained.  _

Jeonghan heard someone’s cries, and the bullets of raindrops stopped tormenting him out of a sudden. He felt warmer than earlier, and he supposed he was inside a room so warm where he could finally lay for a few hours of rest.

“I’ll take it from here,” came a worried voice. “Thank you, Seungcheol. Warm yourself up once you get home.”

Jeonghan cried harder when the warmth of that familiar person left his body. 

_ “I know, Jeonghan. I know.” _

Then everything went full shitstorm. His head hurts like a bitch and all he wanted to do is ram his head against a wall. Jeonghan felt warm, then cold, then warm again. He was being supported by another familiar presence, someone naturally dear to him since birth. They passed by yet another familiar presence to him, but this time it isn’t a person. It was a presence of a lifeless thing.

Jeonghan flailed his arms towards it like a drunken pelican, and the presence beside him had gotten his message. His arms rummages against the soft stuffs he assumed were pillows, kicking some of it from their designated spot. And when Jeonghan’s brain finally ordered him to stop, he firmly clutched something so soft and round. 

He lied onto another soft thing, and a warm fabric engulfed him. 

Jeonghan tried to summon all his remaining strength to see what was happening but all he saw was a cute, bright-red cherry plushie he held securely against his chest.

_ “And Jeonghan?” Joshua turned to him with a small smile, his hands already sitting atop the doorknob. “I was wrong. Seungcheol is always with you.” _

Jeonghan smiled as he held the plushie tighter, sleep finally welcoming him.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew i felt like shit these days and i know i wanted to write something but again i felt shitty so yeah.
> 
> also, have you guys ever fallen out love? just asking, bcs it happened to me before. i can’t find any reason why i fell out of love so i was really misunderstood. it just simply went on. i wish i could find a reason for why it happened so i can explain myself or maybe also keep the relationship like it was before. 
> 
> thank you very much for the kudos and comments!! you have no idea how it warmed my heart and made me feel at least a bit better about whatever shit is happening to me rn LOVE LOTS!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comment is very much appreciated! maybe i'll update every week if college decided not to suck the life out of me :D


End file.
